The invention relates to mirrors used inside a vehicle primarily for observing an infant in a rear facing car seat secured to the rear seat of a motor vehicle. Such mirrors may alternatively serve primarily as a source of entertainment and amusement for a child in a forward-facing car seat secured to the rear seat of a motor vehicle.
Mirror devices of the general type described are disclosed, for example, in Kane U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,857,753 and 6,913,364; Kane et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,661; and Darling U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,314
Very briefly, in such devices, a mirror is mounted or attached near the top of the rear seat of a motor vehicle in such a way that the driver of the vehicle, by looking in the rear view mirror, can observe an infant in a safety seat of the type in which the infant is positioned facing the rear of the vehicle. The mirror may alternatively be mounted or attached near the top of the front seat of a motor vehicle to function primarily as a source of entertainment and amusement for a child in a forward-facing car seat secured to the rear seat of a motor vehicle.